This One's For You and Me
by AidennTheLost
Summary: Kendall gives James an anniversary he'll never forget. Kames slash and smut.


**This One's For You And Me**

**Another one-shot… this one's happy, I promise! Actual slash/smut this time, with a generous amount of fluff too :) Enjoy! As usual, I don't own the boys or the song.**

**R&R, you know the drill. ~ATL**

* * *

><p><em>This ones for you and me<br>Living out our dreams  
>We are right where we should be<br>With my arms out wide  
>I open my eyes<br>And now  
>All I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters<em>

*James' POV*

"Damn, Kendall!" I exclaimed to myself, stopping on the seventh-floor landing to catch my breath. "You just had to leave the cryptic note telling me to meet you on the roof on the same night the elevator is closed for repairs?" I shook my head, wiping the sweat off my forehead as I steeled myself for another four flights. The night was warm for September, and I was already regretting wearing skinny jeans that day. I guess some parts of Minnesota never left me – isn't it supposed to be _cold _in September?

I opened the door to the roof, head bent with exhaustion. A gust of wind blew my hair back as I looked up, hazel eyes widening in shock.

"Hey, baby," Kendall smirked from across the open roof, sitting on the ledge arrogantly and gesturing to the elaborate setup beneath him. There was a big red picnic blanket spread out on the ground; surrounding it was at least a hundred lit candles, illuminating the blanket with a soft, gentle glow. A full meal was laid out for the two of us as well, presumably cooked by Kendall himself: from where I was standing I could see steak, my favorite, salad with my favorite ranch dressing, and some kind of chocolate cake dessert that made my mouth water just looking at it.

"Kendall, this is… this is… wow," I breathed, unable to form a coherent sentence when I looked into his sparkling emerald eyes, bright with the light of the candles and the setting sun. He laughed lightly, the sound as melodious and smooth as when he sang.

"Happy anniversary, Jamie," he whispered, standing and walking towards me. He came up behind me while I stayed paralyzed by overwhelming emotions. I felt his slender arms wrap around my waist, fingers interlocking with mine on either hip. "I hope you enjoy my little present," he continued. "I was up here for hours making it just right… because I want you to remember tonight for as long as you live." His hot breath tickling my ear made me twitch involuntarily, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly turned on by the whole thing.

Unwrapping his arms from mine, he took one hand and led me over to the blanket, sitting me down in front of my plate and handing me a fork. He sat down opposite me, hungry eyes never leaving my face as I hesitantly took a bite of the steak.

Despite Kendall's earlier cooking faults (like the "Oh-shit-I-left-the-blender-top-off-and-now-there's-fruit-on-my-ceiling" incident when we were twelve), the meat was delicious, cooked just the way I like it: all tender and juicy on the inside. The salad was the same way, prepared with an expert hand I didn't know he possessed. I was about to dig in to the cake as well, the fork halfway to my mouth, when suddenly he stood up, shaking his head and making a beckoning motion with one hand.

I stared at the piece of cake apologetically, nearly drooling with anticipation, then reluctantly put it down. _What was he doing?_ I thought. I didn't question him, however, but merely followed him to the corner of the roof overlooking the rest of LA and, in the far distance, the Pacific Ocean.

"The sunset is so beautiful tonight," he murmured, coming up behind me and repeating the same action as earlier, looking over my shoulder towards the deep orange, glowing masterpiece hanging as if suspended merely inches above the edge of the horizon. "It's so brilliant, so radiant… it's like it lights up the whole world. Our world. I guess it's a lot like you, then, huh?"

I blushed violently; I could never grow accustomed to the way Kendall would say such sweet things right on the spot. I quickly turned my head so he couldn't see the flaming scarlet that was currently burning a path across my cheeks. He reached one hand up and put a finger under my chin, turning my face back towards his. "You're beautiful, Jamie," he crooned. "Don't hide from me." And as the Los Angeles sun set on our first year together, taking with it every drop of fear or hesitation in me, he swept me off my feet and kissed me.

I let my eyes flutter closed as his lips moved against mine, little velvety whispers that seemed to say, "I will love you forever" over and over again, like some kind of romantic mantra. I relaxed into him, letting him lead the kiss like he had so many times before. Slowly but deliberately I licked across his lower lip; moving at once incredibly fast and agonizingly slow.

With a deep, throaty growl, he thrust his own tongue against my now kiss-bruised lips, exploring every crevice of my mouth and ravishing me with a loving ferocity I had never seen before: a fervent passion I didn't know he was capable of.

I couldn't help but moan a little into his assault on my mouth, feeling myself grow harder with each passing moment. He pulled away abruptly, helping me back to my feet out of my recumbent position in his arms and laying me back down on the blanket, all notions of chocolate cake now gone from my head. He lay down next to me, and arm around my shoulder, and my head fell into the familiar juncture of his neck and shoulder

"You've been so quiet," he remarked, craning his neck down so he could see my face. "Is something wrong?"

I spoke slowly, choosing my words carefully. "I don't want to ruin it," I told him honestly. "It all feels too good to be true… I don't want to shatter this fragile moment."

He looked at me for a long while. "I know what you mean," he finally responded. "I love you so much… I don't want to ruin it either."

My breath hitched in my throat at his words. "Y-you mean it?" I stuttered. He nodded, grinning widely and hugging me a little bit closer. "I love you too," I replied finally, saying it with a determined, confident air.

He turned away after a minute, looking up into the sky; it was dark now, and from our height we could actually see the stars. "The stars are always so pretty," he murmured, half to himself. "Like lighters at a concert… all over the sky."

I nodded silently, my gaze roaming around the sky speckled with little bright dots. The stars, to me, were always a metaphor for hope. Looking up there just made me happy. It was like Kendall said: the stars were like little lighters at a concert, sparkling to cheer you on and brighten your night. The stars held my hopes, my dreams, every wish I had made on them was remembered. They weren't like humans, who would ridicule, judge, criticize you. The stars only listened; they knew all and told none. That was the thing I missed most about Minnesota; in LA the lights of the city were always too bright too see them.

"I love you, Jamie," Kendall repeated, almost like he had to reassure himself. "I love you so much, and… I want to be with you forever. I don't want this to end." He pulled my face up to his, and our lips connected; it was sweeter this time, soft like velvet and quiet like the little whisper in your ear when your mother is telling you goodnight and you're only half-awake. Before I knew it he was lying on top of me, his hands roaming my chest, my arms, anything within reach.

Within the confines of my jeans, my cock sprung to life, hardening immediately. Kendall smirked into the kiss as he ravaged my mouth for the second time that evening, his tongue swirling around mine in a well-practiced rhythm. He broke away from my swollen, red lips, ignoring my little whimper of protest, and lay a trail of kisses down my jaw and the side of my neck to my collarbone, He sucked fiercely, and I moaned again, growing harder and involuntarily bucking against his leg..

Once he was satisfied with the mark, he tore his mouth away, unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it off. His teeth gently bit at one of my nipples as his hand played with the other: his free hand traced its way down the planes of my stomach, unbuttoning my jeans and tearing them off as well. I could feel his slim, calloused fingers rubbing against the bulge in my boxers, and I let out the longest moan yet. "Kendall… Please…" I whimpered.

At the sound of my whine, he broke away and sat back on his knees briefly, hungry green eyes raking over my exposed body. In a flash, my boxers disappeared, and almost simultaneously he attached that wonder mouth of his to the tip of my cock.

It took all my self-control to not grab his hair and fuck his mouth out, but I managed it. His devilish tongue swirled around the tip, gathering the precum that lay there and swallowing the salty liquid gratefully. He took me deeper and deeper, and as he started bobbing his head I laced my fingers into his soft, messy blond hair.

"Kendall!" I cried, throwing caution to the wind and nearly screaming his name out. "I'm gonna… I'm…"

He pulled off without warning, leaving me throbbing and painfully hard. "I don't want it to end too soon," he said with that same mischievous smile he always had. He stood up over me, ripping off his own clothes faster than I would have thought possible. He held three fingers to my mouth, and I took them in without a second thought. I coated them thoroughly with my own saliva: I had taken it dry before, and I knew it hurt like a bitch. I wasn't so stupid as to do it again.

Once Kendall deemed them ready, he held my fluttering gaze while slowly dragging his fingers down, down, circling my entrance before immediately plunging two fingers in. I whimpered in dual pain and pleasure; it was always uncomfortable at first.

Before long he had all three fingers in, crooking them at the right angle to just barely brush up against my prostate. I bounced up and down on them eagerly, loving the stars exploding across my vision. He caught me just as I was about to release, pulling the fingers out unexpectedly but quickly replacing them with his own painfully erect length.

The feeling was so uncomfortable, and yet so pleasant – he completely filled me up. It wasn't a feeling you could get used to. I nodded, signaling for him to move, and he immediately thrusted in so deep, I couldn't even see the sky anymore: it was all white across my field of vision. It didn't take long at all for me to come, painting our stomachs white. He came not long after, his warm liquid filling me up even more. He held himself above me for a minute, waiting for our orgasms to fade, then pulled out and lay next to me.

Coming for Kendall was the most blissful feeling in the world; in that moment, I felt so safe, so happy, like nothing could bring me down from my high. I was completely his in that moment, and he knew he owned me: in fact, he nearly took advantage of it. He caressed my forearm as we lay there, completely bare and breathing heavily, tracing over the year-old scars that had nearly faded over these past few months.

"Jamie…" he began, voice still shaky from his release. "Happy anniversary. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Kenny," I whispered, using his nickname that only I was allowed to know.

"Can we have that cake now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Reviews make me write more... hint hint<br>**

**If you couldn't already tell, I love writing from James' point of view...**


End file.
